Texting The Sun Loving The Stars
by bucktooth22
Summary: Mycroft brings Greg to the Holmes family Christmas party. When Mrs. Holmes begins nagging the brothers Mycroft decides to get John and Sherlock finally together. Johnlock and established Mystrade slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Sherlock was, as usual, unconcerned as Christmas approached. He would go to his parent's house with Mycroft. John had just soared away in a taxi to his home for the holidays. Sherlock would be moaning of boredom, except John was not there to complain to. His phone was ringing so Sherlock sighed dramatically before calling Mrs. Hudson as loudly as his lungs would allow. He shouted for her until she burst into the room huffing irritably. "My phone." Sherlock held out his hand waiting for her to hand him the phone. He was on the couch, and the phone was on the table, just out of arm's reach. This situation was something John would become irritated about, probably ending up with a rant Sherlock would tune out for. Mrs. Hudson on the other hand picked up the phone and moved it the one remaining foot to his hand. She then huffed and said she was not his housekeeper before bustling from the room. Sherlock flicked the phone open and held it up to his ear. "My dear little brother. It took you quite some time to answer your phone. Has little John gone off to play with his real family?" Mycroft asked patronizingly.

"Don't ask stupid questions Mycroft. What do you want?" Sherlock growled. They both knew Mycroft kept tabs on them, so he would obviously know where John had gone off to.

"I just called to tell you Gregory will be joining us for Christmas as my plus one." Mycroft said casually.

"Found yourself a goldfish?" Sherlock asked sourly.

"Oh don't sulk little brother. Green is not a good look for you." Mycroft said and before Sherlock could make a waspish retort the elder Holmes hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

The brothers were standing outside smoking, needing the escape from their unfortunately ordinary parents. They had left Greg inside to entertain Mr. and Mrs. Holmes while they 'caught up.' As if they were going to tell each other what had been going on in their lives. Greg, who had been terrified of the whole meet the parent's ordeal, seemed to fit in nicely, a perfect addition to the family. They hurried to hide the evidence of their foul habit when they heard Mrs. Holmes approach. "Oh Mikey! Greg is wonderful." She beamed at her elder son.

"Yes I know. Now will you please stop nagging?" He smiled at her.

"I'm your mother. It's what I'm supposed to do." She smiled. "And what about you Sherlock? When are you going to bring someone special home?"

"Next time I have chloroform." He said sarcastically.

"Just be sure he doesn't hit his head on the way down." She smiled as she went back into the house. When they were sure she was gone they brought out their cigarettes once again and took long soothing drags.

"It's you and John next." He said slyly as he put out his cigarette and returned to the house leaving Sherlock a choking and sputtering mess. Sherlock put out his own cigarette and hurried after his brother,

"John doesn't like me like that." Sherlock hissed.

"I recall a quote that goes something like this, 'He's in love with you. And you're in love with him. When he looks at you he sees the stars. And when you look at him you see the sun. But you both think the other is just looking at the ground.'" Mycroft said calmly.

"John?" Greg asked as he approached the brothers, clearly having heard Mycroft recite whatever that had been. Mycroft nodded with a smile.

"How does Gavin know?" Sherlock growled.

"Gregory, unlike you clearly are, is not blind. He sees the mutual attraction you two share for each other." Mycroft said haughtily.

"It's high time you two get your heads out of each other's asses and do something about it." Greg huffed. Sherlock felt a slight blush coloring his usually pale features. It was brought on by the thought that John might return his feelings of attraction.

"Do you want to use my phone to call him?" Mycroft asked as he produced his phone and offered it to Sherlock. The younger brother shook his head before producing his own phone. Sherlock slipped away from his family to talk to his blogger.

**To: Jawn**

**John -SH**

**From: Jawn**

**Sherlock? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did something happen? -John**

John was clearly desperate for a reason to escape his family.

**To: Jawn**

**Mycroft and Grant have brought my attention, through celestial metaphors that i did not fully understand, to the fact that you might return the attraction i feel towards you. -SH**

**From: Jawn**

**Wait what? -John**

John asked clearly confused.

**To: Jawn**

**Mycroft and Glen informed me that you might feel the same way about me as i do of you. -SH**

**From: Jawn**

**How do you feel? About...towards me? -John**

**To: Jawn**

**I am attracted to you physically and find your presence soothing. I occasionally feel possessive of you and therefore sabotaged your dates. I am protective of you and desire your happiness. -SH**

Sherlock blushed furiously as the door he had hidden behind opened, revealing his brother and Gavin.

**From: Jawn**

**I feel the same way. Well except i probably wouldn't sabotage your dates lol -John**

**To: Jawn**

**So now what happens? -SH**

Sherlock slammed the door shut in their eavesdropping faces.

**From: Jawn**

**We could start dating? When i get back. -John**

**To: Jawn**

**I'd like that. -SH**

When he opened the door again, Mycroft and Garth were standing there, smiles on their faces.

"Took you two long enough." Greg chuckled.

"Did you need to eavesdrop?" Sherlock growled.

"No, but Gregory suggested it might be entertaining and anything is better than listening to mother rave about my choice in a man." Mycroft's smile soured.

"I quite liked it." Grady said frowning slightly.

"Don't worry; Mycroft is just the jealous type." Sherlock said brushing past them.

"Oh no little brother, as you stated, you are the jealous one." Mycroft purred as the three sat down at the table.

"Only when it comes to our goldfish." Sherlock said smirking at Mycroft who coughed before shooting a glare at his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

John had returned to the flat to a surprisingly loving Sherlock. He'd brought Sherlock a gift of some generic medical supplies and greetings from his family. As John sat in his chair, reading the paper with a mug of tea in his hand, he heard Sherlock shuffle down the stairs. "Morning." John called smiling at the sleepy stumblings of his now boyfriend. When the sleepy consulting detective still clad in his pajamas and bathrobe shuffled into the room, John was expecting him to flop onto the couch and moan about boredom. Instead, he shuffled up behind the chair, leaned over it precariously and handed John a plate of stale toast. John smiled, no butter or jam could have made it taste any better, not that he would have ruined the moment by asking Sherlock to fetch him some. Sherlock then proceeded to kiss John on the forehead. When that task was complete, he shuffled over to the couch, flopped down and moaned about boredom. He picked up his phone and texted Mycroft.

**To: British Government**

**Weres Griffin? -SH**

Mycroft didn't take long to respond.

**From: British Government**

**Is it Gregory you refer to? -MH**

**To: British Government**

**Weres ur goldfish? -SH**

**From: British Government**

**What do u want Sherlock? Im busy. -MH**

**To: British Government**

**U should change the signature if ur going 2 text DI. -SH**

**From: British Government**

**What do u want Sherlock? Im busy. -DIGL and MH**

**To: British Government**

**Im bored nd was hoping 4 a murder. -SH**

**From: British Government**

**Perhaps you should hope for something that makes you sound less like a threat. -DIGL and MH**

Before Sherlock could respond John had taken his phone. "What?" Sherlock asked. People usually didn't take things from him, especially not right out of his hand. He'd liked it, John taking charge. He wanted John to do it more. Captain John Watson, dom to Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes's sub. Sherlock had never really thought about it like that. John had usually liked to top but he'd let Sherlock top a few times since he'd returned. This train of thought ended with Sherlock quite in need of relief. John, noticing this, led Sherlock to their now shared bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

As they flopped back against the pillows, Sherlock felt quite warm, like his body was on fire. They'd never done anything quite like that. John had taken charge, just like Sherlock had imagined and they both found it much more pleasurable. John bad barked ordered in his Captain voice, and Sherlock had followed them, eager to please his mate. John rolled over and put his arm around Sherlock softly. It was a thick muscled arm, and Sherlock without looking knew where the scar was on it. Sherlock rolled over so they were facing each other. "I liked that." John smiled as he put one arm under Sherlock's head and laced his fingers into the man's curls.

"Me too." Sherlock said softly as he laced his arms around John's spare one and pressed close to his boyfriend. There was the soft buzzing that meant Sherlock was getting a text but neither of them wanted to move. They just wanted to savor the moment. As John's eyes drifted shut Sherlock deftly reached over and plucked his phone from the pile they'd left on the floor.

**From: DI**

**U got ur wish -Lestrade**

**To: DI**

**On ur own phone now -SH**

**From: DI**

**How is it that u kno when My and i r together? -Lestrade**

**To: DI**

**U txt from the same phone -SH**

**From: DI**

**I meant TOGETHER -Lestrade**

**From: British Government**

**Gregory is upset because you always text us when we are in the throws of passion. Please refrain from doing so in the future. -MH**

**To: British Government**

**Put ur phone on silent -SH**

**To: DI**

**Weres the body? -SH**

**From: British Government**

**I shouldn't have to put my phone on silent. You have your own goldfish to entertain you. Refrain from annoying mine or he will stop engaging me in throws of passion. If you make me loose my passion with Gregory i will send you to America. -MH**

**From: DI**

**I sent a car 4 u and John -Lestrade**

**To: DI**

**John nd I will have 2 dress.**

**To: British Government**

**America? Of all places? -SH**

**From: DI**

**I did not need that image Sherlock! -Lestrade**

**From: British Government**

**If you bother Gregory or me, whilst we are in the throes of passion, one more time, I'll make sure John doesn't have sex with you for a year. -MH**

Sherlock smirked and flicked his phone shut, nudging John. "We got a case." He smiled as John mumbled something unintelligible. "We should shower."

"I like it when you smell like me though." John mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I can smell like you and not smell like sex if we shower together." Sherlock suggested.

"Mmm I like the sound of that." John murmured.

"Mycroft says if I text him while he and Glen are having sex again, he'll make sure we don't have sex for a year." Sherlock laughed as he walked to the bathroom. John blinked a few times, debating if Mycroft would do such a thing. When he decided yes, Mycroft would certainly do such a thing, he hid Sherlock's phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

When their shower was done and they were dressing, Sherlock looked around for his phone. "Where's my mobile?" He asked, knowing quite well where he'd left it.

"Where it can no longer threaten our love life, or your brother's." John smiled. Sherlock moaned dramatically.

"He wasn't serious." The detective inspector huffed as he tied his scarf around his neck and slipped on his coat. The driver had been waiting outside for the past twenty minutes and was probably irked but Sherlock saw no reason to rush.

"I'm not taking that chance." John laughed as he pulled on his own coat. They smiled as they headed to the crime scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

They'd been together for a few months now and flatmates for longer, and yet, John still went out drinking with Greg and Sherlock still texted his brother.

**From: Sun**

**Next time you should come with us. -John**

Sherlock and Mycroft had heard the buzz and after a debate on whose phone it was, had decided that it was Sherlock's.

**To: Sun**

**U say tht every time. -SH**

**From: Sun**

**And you're still not here :( -John**

**To: Sun**

**Do u want Mycroft and i 2 join u?-SH**

**From: Sun**

**YES -John**

**To: Sun**

**Omw-SH**

Sherlock stood and smirked at his brother. "We've been invited."

"I'll text Gregory." Mycroft smiled, the Holmes brothers were saps when it came to their goldfish.

**To: Gregory**

**Sherlock and I are on our way, my love. -MH**

**From: Gregory**

**Good. i missed u -Lestrade**

When the brothers got to the pub they joined their mates and had a much better time than either of them any had apart.


End file.
